


Still Of The Night

by jessebee



Series: Morpheus [1]
Category: Points - Melissa Scott & Lisa A. Barnett
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep is an uncertain thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Of The Night

 

 

 

Sometimes, when Nico can't sleep, he watches Philip sleep instead. Philip tends to rest on his stomach, and if his hair comes loose it feathers out over his neck and the pillow he's permanently borrowed, ebon on alabaster in the moonlight that sneaks through the shutters. Nico's fingertips itch, then, and he rubs them together to keep from sinking them into that rough-silk mass. Solving things is what he does, what he _is_ , really, but he's still not sure he's entirely worked out what this ridiculously beautiful man is doing in his bed.

 

In their bed.

 

Sometimes when Nico does sleep, it's worse. There are reasons he's an early riser. Ghosts wail down the halls of his mind – victims, innocents, those for whom he could not find justice. Not to stay within the neat boundaries of ghost-tide, these spirits. He jerks awake, shuddering -

 

“Hey now, easy. Easy.”

 

\- but lately now there's a hand on his arm, steady and warm, and Nico's learning to let himself take that, to turn into that broad shoulder and the refuge his leman offers. Hard arms come around him and fingers rough with callus stroke up his back, firm on the knots in his shoulders and neck. Philip gentles him with words and touch and, did the other man but know it, the smell of his body as much as aught else.

 

But speaking of gentling.... “'m not a horse, you know,” Nico mumbles, finally, into warm skin.

 

Philip twitches and Nico stills, then raises his head to peer at Philip in the faint light. The upward quirk of lips and arched brow would tell him, if he didn't already know, that he's in trouble.

 

“No?” Philip says. “Only you buck when I - ” The rest of that sentence earns Philip a playful cuff which is returned in kind, and by the time the tussle turns to wrestling of another sort, Nico's almost forgotten the reasons why he's awake in the first place.

 

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Still Of The Night  
> Author: jesse  
> Fandom: Points – Barnett & Scott  
> Pairing: Nicolas Rathe/Philip Eslingen  
> Wordcount: ~350  
> 9/2/12  
> 1st online 1/23/13  
> Set somewhen post-"Point Of Dreams."  
> Heart-felt thanks to slantedlight, for pointing out things I'd never have noticed.


End file.
